The Evolution of The Lion and The Lamb
by annaRAWR
Summary: Wizard!Klaine, for the 30 Day Writing Challange. Blaine starts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thinking he'll just be avoided again, and that it'll be no different from his previous school - Until a boy like he's never met before comes into his life and changes everything.
1. Beginning

Blaine lent his head against the cool glass of the train window. He couldn't bring himself to care that the gel from his hair might leave a mark on the pristine glass, sighing into the empty compartment as the great train pulled away from the station filled with sobbing, proud parents.

None of which were his own.

As students continued to walk past his compartment, Blaine couldn't help the small self-depreciating smile on his face, picking up the bird cage next to him and smiling weakly at the small, scruffy owl.

"Looks like it's just me and you, Pav," the first year said quietly with a heart that was sinking, just as the compartment door opened to reveal a young, pale boy, looking at Blaine with a bemused expression.

"Were you just talking to your _bird?_" the boy asked in a tone of mastered condensation. Blaine curled slightly in on himself, putting the bird cage back down and blushing.

"Y-yes," he stuttered, his golden eyes unable to meet the other boy's.

"Weirdo," the boy smirked, just as the hand of a slightly older boy clamped onto his shoulder, frowning at the other boy with a sense of familiarity.

"Kurt, don't be mean," he said, pushing the boy who must've been Kurt further into the compartment before following him in, beaming friendlily at Blaine. Kurt looked slightly uncomfortable having been pushed into a closed space with someone he'd just deemed a weirdo, but the boy who had followed him in was instantly contented in Blaine's presence.

"My name's Finn," he said, extending his hand out to Blaine. The young boy shook it in return, looking at the strangely tall boy with timid eyes. "I'm in Gryffindor house, second year. And this is my little brother, Kurt." He ruffled Kurt's hair, who flinched away from his brother's touch, glaring.

"We're not _really _brothers," he corrected quickly, looking at his reflection in the window as he fixed his hair. "And if you touch my hair again, I know the spell that can kill you."

Finn gave Kurt a warning look, but the younger boy just brushed it off, turning to Blaine and taking him in. Blaine felt naked under his stare; the boy was judging him, there was no doubt about that, as his eyes slowly raked him over. Blaine folded his arms across his chest, shuffling in his seat and looking down at his shoes, suddenly wishing he was alone again.

"What's your bird's name?" Kurt asked. There was less of an edge in his voice, and Blaine relaxed a little.

"Pav. Well, I call him Pav, but his name's Pavarotti," he smiled. "He's actually a baby from my brother's owl."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You have a brother?"

"Cooper," Blaine replied. "He's in his seventh year right now, but he… He couldn't sit with me. I guess I understand, it's his last year here, and… He wants to spend it with his friend's, you know?"

Kurt gave him a small smile, and Blaine smiled back, trying not to wince at the pity there.

"Brothers are over rated, anyway," Kurt smirked, his older brother sitting with a blank expression on his face before gradually frowning, finally turning around to say "hey!" Blaine didn't even notice he was giggling really until the door opened, shocking him into stopping.

"Hi," a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said, her smile picture perfect and a slightly airiness coming off her. "My name is Brittany S. Pierce. What are yours?"

"This is Kurt, and that's Blaine," Finn smiled. "And I'm Finn."

"Cool. We're friends now." She smiled, waving at them all and spinning round before trotting off down the corridor, leaving them all rather confused.

"I think she might be one apple short of a fruit basket," Kurt murmured, causing Finn's confused expression to turn on him. Kurt only shook his head, and Blaine giggled again. Despite his previous reservations, he was quickly warming up to Kurt, finding his quick wit and confident energy almost enchanting. He found himself wanting to know more, and before he could even really think about it, he was quizzing Kurt on his life. He found out how Finn and Kurt were step brothers, and how Finn's mum was actually an acclaimed author in the wizard world. He discovered that Kurt had really wanted an owl, a white snowy owl to be precise, but after a rather melodramatic episode with Finn and his own pet cat, the Hummel-Hudsons were wary of either of the boys keeping a pet. Kurt thought wizard fashion was tacky (Blaine didn't even know "wizard fashion" was a thing), and did his best to put his own creative or sophisticated spin on the wizard robes, which he still wore as he was proud of his heritage. The conversation was all going smoothly, Blaine finding Kurt's humour perfect and easily losing himself in his tales, but when the other boy asked what house he wanted to end up in, he froze.

"I… I'm sorry?"

"What house do you wanna be in?" Kurt repeated. "At Hogwarts?"

"Oh… I… I don't really know much about the school. Neither of my parents are wizards, and Cooper doesn't really tell me... Well, anything. I know there's Gryffindor? That's a house, right?"

Blaine couldn't help but notice Kurt wince at the comment about his parents, looking slightly distressed and turning his gaze to look up at his big brother, who fixed him with a _be reasonable _frown. "Kurt…" the Gryffindor said softly, and Kurt turned back, smiling at Blaine but still looking uncomfortable.

"You have four houses in Hogwarts," Kurt explained after a moment of hesitation. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor-"

"We're the brave ones," Finn cut in, grinning wide and proud at Blaine.

"And the arrogant," Kurt murmured, smiling fondly at Finn before continuing to explain. Blaine listened attentively, trying to work out which one he'd prefer to be in as Kurt spoke but really wasn't sure. He could tell they all had there good points, and truly had no idea which would fit him best.

"Maybe a Hufflepuff," he finally said. "I can't say I'm brave or… I don't have a super mind... But I can say I'm loyal," he smiled. Kurt smiled back at him, making Blaine's heart grow warm, like he did something right. "What about you?"

Kurt dithered before answering. "I think I'll be in Slytherin," he replied quietly, not meeting Blaine's eye. "It's not really something I _want, _but… I have the qualities, and everyone says that's where I'll end up…"

"Why don't you wanna be there, then?" Blaine asked.

"Because of their… ideals." Kurt sighed. "Slytherin's have a tendancy to look down on mu- on muggle borns…" his eyes held Blaine's gaze for a moment, as if he was undecided about something- "and also Gryffindor's. I can't avoid my own _brother._"

"Then don't be like the rest?"

"And have no friends? It's not that simple."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue, but realised Kurt was right. It was hard to stick to your morals in an environment like that, especially by people like Slytherin's who didn't sound like they took anything light.

"You might not get into Slytherin?" Blaine offered, giving him a hopeful smile.

"Maybe. I'd love to be in Gryffindor like Finn. He's told me a lot of fun stories," Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back, remembering things he'd overheard from Cooper, too, and how much fun it really did sound to be in Gryffindor house. They found themselves exchanging stories they'd heard from their brothers, Finn having his occasional input and the three of them laughing along. Blaine couldn't believe how quickly he'd managed to make a friend, two friends even, when he was sure he'd be the outcast here just as he was at home. As the sky began to darken, Finn pointed out they needed to change into their robes, and as they did Blaine finally let himself think of all the possibilities Hogwarts held for him. New friends, new environment, a new _world… _Blaine had nothing to lose.

As the train approached the platform, Finn left the two boys on their own, explaining how he had to take the carriages. Blaine frowned, looking to Kurt for an answer, but he was already joining a clump of small, unsorted people, just like them, being ushered away by what Blaine was pretty sure was a giant. He gulped involuntary, and Kurt laughed.

"That's Hagrid," he told him, linking Blaine's arm so they wouldn't get separated. "We can go on the same boat, right?"

"What?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with confusion but felt the same warmth in his heart because Kurt chose _him _to link arms with, to stay close to. Blaine was never anyone's choice.

"We take boats over to the castle. There's about six students to one boat," Kurt explained.

"But I don't know how to row!"

Kurt smiled affectionately, and Blaine had to appreciate how much it lit up his face. "That won't be a problem."

Blaine just stared at him, a million questions flooding his mind and a small feeling of anxiety crawling beneath his skin, but with his arm in hold of a boy who had so easily accepted him and a great castle just a lake away, he was silenced by how overwhelmed he was. Kurt moved them forward, smiling as if he had everything under his control, and Blaine was sure he'd never felt more elated. Kurt was so collected, so hard to faze and so quick to get a situation under his control, and he was like no one Blaine had ever met. He was almost an enigma in Blaine's mind – and yet, here he was, happily striding by Blaine's side with his head held high. There was no shame or pity. Kurt _wanted _to be with him.

"I hope we're in the same house," Blaine blurted out, his cheeks quickly flushing and he stared shocked at Kurt, hoping it wasn't too presumptuous of him. The boy in question turned to face him, smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"There's no way I'd be a Hufflepuff," he smirked, though there was a light teasing in his tone. "Besides, yellow would look terrible with my complexion."

Blaine couldn't help but giggle. "You really worry about stuff like that?"

"Presentation is important," Kurt replied. "They say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but you'd be lying if you said you didn't." Blaine only smiled, looking back in front of them as they were joining a group of people to get into a boat. At Kurt's words, he couldn't help but remember the judging stare he had seen Kurt give him earlier on, and felt a weird satisfaction that he had passed that test. "I hope so too, though," Kurt added softly, smiling warmly and giving his arm a quick squeeze before letting it go, climbing into the boat gracefully. Blaine felt a bubble of warmth in him again for the third time that day, which was more than he had felt the whole summer, and quickly followed Kurt into the boat.

Blaine couldn't stop the gasp he made as the boat began to move forward on its own accord, looking around to see if anyone was just as surprised as he was. Kurt was beaming at him fondly, as if he had already predicted his reaction, and it was only then Blaine realised the blonde girl from the train earlier was on the same boat as them.

"Cool, isn't it?" she grinned, seeing Blaine's expression. Blaine could only offer a dopey smile in response, unable to get over the fact they were _moving _for _no apparent reason. _

"Th-the boats are enchanted," a timid Asian girl said, swallowing as if she wondered whether she should have spoken at all. Blaine smiled softly at her, realising he could relate to her insecurity.

"Guy's, this is Tina, Mercedes, and Artie," Brittany said, smiling radiantly at everyone in the boat. Artie, a small boy with thick rimmed glasses, gave them a quick awkward wave, smiling friendly at them. Mercedes offered them a "what up?" to which Blaine saw Kurt didn't know how to respond. "This is Kurt and Blaine," Brittany continued, gesturing to them. Blaine waved, surprised the dotty girl even remembered their names. "And I'm Brittany," she finished, a little quieter as if she was trying to subtly remind them.

"I remember," Blaine smiled. Brittany's own smile grew at that, and she threw them into conversation about each other, effectively getting to know each and every one through very random questions. Blaine learnt that she had a cat named Lord Tubbington who she loved very much, and was amused by the way she spoke about him. ("Sometimes, I put a little firewhisky in his milk to take the edge off.") He was surprised at how easily he could get along with these people, taking a liking to Brittany despite her airiness as well as forming a connection with the others, too. He found Tina was a little shy and reserved, which was something he could relate to, and she seemed much more relaxed in Blaine's company after a while. Artie seemed to think he was a little strange, but they shared being amazed and fascinated by the castle and everything going on around them. Mercedes was extremely easy going, making her easy to talk to and get along with. But Blaine couldn't help feel a pull towards Kurt more than the others, allowing himself to trail off into quiet conversation with him while the others talked amongst themselves.

"Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, trying to hide his fond yet amused smile. Kurt held his gaze for a moment with a straight face before cracking.

"I just don't wanna let my dad or Finn down," Kurt replied, a shaky smile on his lips and his eyes fixed on his clasped together hands. "My dad was in Gryffindor, and his _step-son _got into Gryffindor… Slytherin is the total opposite. What's he gonna think of me if I end up there?"

"That you're his son?" Blaine offered, putting a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder. "And that he's proud of you?" Kurt looked at him for a moment, before his face cracked into a relaxed smile, straightening up a little.

"Yeah, you're right," he smiled. "I'm really lucky to have my dad." Blaine couldn't help the small pang of jealousy he felt, wishing he could say the same about his parents. "What about you? Nervous?"

"Excited," Blaine replied, beaming ridiculously.

As the boats docked and the first year students followed the half-giant up into the school, Blaine was so in awe of his surroundings that he couldn't speak. There were paintings on the walls that greeted them as they passed by, suits of armour whose heads turned to follow them, and ghosts cruising through the magnificent castle in a casual manner, welcoming them all to Hogwarts. He felt Kurt's arm link his again and didn't hesitate to smile at him, feeling on top of the world, and as they reached the doors to the great hall he was so eager and overwhelmed that he barely noticed Kurt tense up.

"Well, well, well," a smooth, female voice said. Blaine turned to see a girl with tanned skin and dark hair walking slowly towards them, her eyes fixed on Kurt. "If it isn't baby face Hummel. Has your House-Elf died yet from altering so many outfits for you? You know it's taunting to have an elf be playing with clothes."

Blaine gawked at her, tightening his arm around Kurt as if he thought that could somehow protect him. He got the feeling she knew Kurt, but judging by Kurt's frozen attitude, he figured it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Santana," he eventually said, to which the girl offered him an obviously fake smile. "You're here."

"Ding ding! 10 points to Kurt. I'm sure I'll be seeing you in the dungeons later," she drawled, smiling smugly before walking back up the steps, away from them.

"Who was she?" Blaine whispered, leaning closer to Kurt so he wouldn't have to speak too loud.

"The reason I don't wanna be in Slytherin," Kurt replied, his eyes trained ahead of him. Blaine got the feeling there was something more to it, but before he could offer any words of comfort, the giant doors opened, and the first years filed into the majestic great hall. Blaine gasped as he stepped through the doors; the ceiling was impossibly high and resembled a peaceful night's sky, much like the one outside. There were candles floating above the tables, and Blaine couldn't believe they were just _floating _there, blinking his eyes several times to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He caught site of Cooper at what must've been the Gryffindor table and waved, feeling like he was in a dream. When they finally came to a stop, a teacher, who Blaine overheard from some other students was named Professor McGonagall , instructed them to sit on a stool to the side of her when she called their name in order to be sorted. Before any of this could happen, however, the _hat _apparently had a few words to say, and Blaine stared in awe as the headpiece began to recite a poem. He noticed Kurt stifling a giggle next to him, but despite how stupid he probably looked, he couldn't hide his amazement. The entire hall clapped when the hat had finished its piece, and Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment, ready to read the names of the first years.

"Artie Abrams," the teacher called, and Blaine smiled as the boy in glasses passed him slowly, approaching Professor McGonagall and easing himself onto the stool. The hat would have covered his eyes if it weren't for his glasses, and Artie seemed a little amused by this but his face suddenly dropped, his body language frozen and tense. Blaine frowned as he watched him, unsure how this whole process really worked; how was a _hat _meant to determine their house? By the way it looked on them? Was Kurt so right about people judging by appearances that it meant even more in the wizard world and Professor McGonagall determined whether you were more Ravenclaw-chic or you were more suited to a Hufflepuff style?

"GRYFFINDOR!" Blaine heard the hat call, looking around as applause exploded from the Gryffindor table and the rest of the school, bar the Slytherins, clapped politely. He frowned; sure, the hat could speak, but he'd figured it was more of an enchantment than anything. Could it really get into your mind to work out where you belonged? Blaine suddenly felt much more nervous about the whole thing.

"Blaine Anderson," the teacher called, looking into the sea of first years to try and find the boy in question. Blaine looked at Kurt in sudden terror, not wanting to leave him so suddenly to be judged by a _hat_. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, sliding his arm out of Blaine's grip and patting his shoulder.

"Whatever you get, you'll be great," Kurt murmured, and Blaine genuinely felt better, approaching the stool and barely getting a chance to sit down before the hat was placed on his head. He was shocked to hear it speak, sure that the hat was quite silent when Artie was being sorted, and he froze as the hat picked apart his thoughts, wondering if the whole school could hear. He tried to find Kurt's face in the crowd as the hat mumbled in his ear (there is a lot of good in you, dear boy… a lot restrained in you, too…), and just spotted the pale, anxious looking boy when the hat roared –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Blaine's jaw dropped, finding his eyes landing on his brother almost immediately who was clapping and cheering along with everyone else. He quickly beelined towards the table, grinning at Cooper who gave him a pat on the back but found himself sitting next to Finn, who gave him an even bigger pat on the back and told him "I knew it all along, man!"

As the next students got sorted, Blaine felt himself grow more and more anxious as the names got closer to the letter "H". The stuttering girl from the boat, Tina, got herself sorted into Ravenclaw, and a boy whose name was Mike took the seat on the other side of Blaine after being sorted into Gryffindor. A cheery looking girl, Rachel Berry, was sorted into Slytherin. Sam Evans, blonde and smiley, was in Hufflepuff. The names went on and on, until finally, Blaine saw Kurt making his way slowly to the stool, sitting down and closing his eyes, looking as if he could be pleading with the hat. Blaine suddenly wished he could hear what the hat was saying, his palms growing sweaty and his heart in his mouth. He wanted Kurt to be happy, unable to think of anyone who deserved it more than him in that moment. It was taking longer than the others, and some students were even starting to grow irritated, when the hat finally made its announcement and Kurt's eyes opened to look nothing but panicked.

"SLYTHERIN!"

As the cheering began, irrational noise that in no way matched the newly sorted boy's feelings, Kurt made his way to the Slytherin table as if he were in slow motion. Blaine sensed Finn's shoulder's drop behind him, but couldn't take his eyes away from Kurt. He looked like he was caught in a daze, caught in some awful regret, but the force of what Blaine was feeling for Kurt was nothing compared to when the other boy lifted his eyes to look directly into his. Blaine suddenly understood, his heart dropping and time feeling like it was standing still. Kurt's eyebrows were drawn together, his mouth open ever so slightly and his eyes screaming with the hopelessness he felt. Blaine's hand gripped at nothing, desperate not to let something so good slip away from him so soon. He shook his head, feeling dizzy with the fear of what was about to happen. Kurt's eyes, so unique and bright and heartbreaking to look in to, bore into his own just a moment longer, but as soon as a teacher ushered him to his seat and Kurt broke the gaze, Blaine knew that was it.

He'd lost the first person to have ever accepted him entirely and still stay by his side.

He'd lost his first real friend.


	2. Accusation

**A/N:** Hey :) So I forgot to put an authors note in the last chapter, but hi! This is being done as part of a 30 Day Writing Challenge thing, which in theory means I should be updating this every day, but if I'm having an off day chances are I won't, because I don't wanna give you a lame chapter just to keep up with the challenge :P Also, I reeeeally appreciate feedback. If you think a chapter is rubbish and you have any idea as to why it's rubbish, I'd love you to tell me :) Enjoy!

* * *

Blaine began to doubt himself for the 100th time as to why he was put in Gryffindor. Granted, he got along with everyone well, and there was no lack of excitement in the dorms, but he couldn't shake the Gryffindor definition from his mind; _where dwell the brave at heart. _Blaine was not brave. If he was, he could march straight up to Kurt and demand to know why he had been avoiding him.

It had been over a month, now, since the pair of them last spoke before sorting. Blaine had stuck religiously to Finn's side while he tried to get around the loss of someone he'd felt such a strong connection to, but he soon found moping around was almost impossible to do in the presence of the Gryffindor's. Mike Chang, the boy who had sat next to him immediately after being sorted, was one of the most energetic and friendliest people Blaine had ever met, managing to find the fun in everything and never backing down from a challenge. So used to being reserved, Blaine found Mike's behaviour almost shocking, but found himself being sucked into his playful ways and before he knew it, he'd made another friend. Artie soon followed, after the boy with glasses had also found himself being drawn to Mike, and, by extension, Blaine. Before long, Blaine had a group of people he could be comfortable with, where he was not only accepted, but involved. He was sure he'd never had so much fun in his entire life, never had inside jokes with people or someone to talk to when things got rough.

But it still didn't mean he missed Kurt any less.

Finn was always patient with Blaine's random waves of sorrow, which he was thankful for, finding Finn incredibly easy to talk to about this stuff. The taller boy would usually put a comforting hand on his shoulder and say, "Don't worry, man; he'll come around!" The more Finn had to say it, however, the less Blaine believed it.

Nonetheless, one day, in the middle of October, this all seemed like it could change.

"Blaine!" the boy in question heard Finn call before he could even see him. He had been learning to play 'wizard chess', something Sam, a Hufflepuff, was extremely good at thanks to his halfblood heritage involving a chess champion for a mother. Sam was another person in Blaine's growing circle of friends, and despite his house he was often found in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm over here," Blaine called, after Finn hadn't moved from his spot by the Fat Lady's portrait. Finn walked over to him with long strides, grinning almost creepily with excitement.

"Blaine!" he said again, towering over him as Blaine remained sat on the squishy sofa. "I overheard some Slytherin say Kurt's looking for you!"

"Kurt's looking for me?" Blaine repeated, feeling his heart leap with hope.

"Yeah, man!" Finn grinned, reaching out to pat Blaine's shoulder. "Go find him!"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice, abandoning his game with just a quick glance at Sam before running out of the common room. He began to think about what he could say to Kurt, and what made the other boy finally turn around. Did he miss him as much as Blaine did? He began to wonder if what he was saying to Finn was getting back to Kurt, but couldn't bring himself to be mad or annoyed if it meant the Slytherin finally wanted his company. After a minute or so of aimless walking, he realised he wasn't really sure where to find him in the giant castle, which was still like a maze to him. He decided to check the usual hang out spots, figuring if Kurt was looking for him, he wouldn't be in the Slytherin common room. Once he'd checked the library, the great hall and the lakes, however, Blaine was beginning to run out of ideas, when he spotted a familiar pale boy standing within a group of Slytherin's on the paved courtyard.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, resulting in the entire group turning to look at him. He frowned slightly as most of their expressions turned smug and amused, a chorus of "oooooooh" murmured in a way that suggested trouble as Blaine approached. He stopped a little hesitantly, looking at Kurt who was looking back at him as if he was the dumbest person in the world.

"I heard you were looking for me," Blaine said, much less cheerily. Some of the Slytherin's actually laughed, and Kurt turned to glare at them before looking back at Blaine.

"As a matter of fact, I was," Kurt said coolly, grabbing Blaine's arm and tugging him away, far from the others, and looking behind his shoulder before pulling Blaine inside the castle. He looked like he was ready to slap him. "What the hell were you thinking?" Kurt hissed. Blaine could only stutter in response.

"I… Y-you wanted to talk to me! …So I-"

"Well do you know what I need to talk to you _about?_" Blaine shook his head, and Kurt folded his arms, lifting his head a little and looking down on Blaine with raised eyebrows. Blaine suddenly felt much smaller. "Word has it that you and my brother have been getting a little… _cosy._"

"I… what?" Blaine asked, genuinely not understanding. Kurt pressed his lips into a fine line, his irritation practically coming off him in waves.

"You have a crush on my brother."

"_What? _Kurt, that's-"

"So you don't deny it!"

"Kurt!" Blaine said desperately. "I'm _eleven_!" Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him, and Blaine blushed, realising that wasn't meant to be the main factor. "Also he's a boy," he added quickly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well you've been spending an _awful _amount of time together, don't you think? It's creepy. Stop hounding my brother." He turned to stride away, but Blaine felt an irrational sense of hurt and betrayal inside him – this wasn't the Kurt he'd met on the train.

"Well he's been much better company than you have!" he yelled before he could think twice. Kurt suddenly stopped, turning slowly, which only made Blaine nervous, and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"That's not fair," he said coldly, taking a few steps towards Blaine. Although he wanted to come off as powerful and aggressive, there was a sense of apprehension coming off him, something Blaine couldn't help but notice.

"No. 'Not fair' is the fact that you've avoided me for _weeks _and haven't even bothered to explain why! I thought we were f… I thought we were friends," Blaine finished quietly, dropping his gaze.

"You don't understand," Kurt said, sounding frustrated and desperate. "You're a Gryffindor, _and _you're a mud- a muggle born. We're like a lion and a lamb, okay? And I am a lion in a pack of other _very _judgemental lions. If I don't do something they like, they'll eat me alive."

"And you want friends like that? Who can turn on you so easily?"

"No! Of course I don't!" Kurt cried, his eyebrows drawn together in exasperation. "I don't wanna be in Slytherin. I don't wanna be surrounded by people who watch my every move because they want me to slip up purely so they can taunt me. I don't want _this, _Blaine! But there's nothing I can do!"

Blaine looked at him with wide, scared eyes, having not expected such a sudden emotional outburst. He couldn't see a way around it - there was no way Kurt could change house. They were put in those houses for a reason. But he wasn't ready to let him go so easily, even if he knew it was a little selfish.

"I really miss you," he said quietly, biting his lip nervously and watching Kurt. The other boy's expression relaxed into sadness, his mouth dropping open ever so slightly just like it had when he realised he had to cut himself off from Blaine after being sorted into Slytherin.

"We spoke for one day," Kurt tried to reason, shaking his head and shrugging. "How could you possibly miss me?"

Blaine felt grief stir inside him, unable to believe Kurt was still trying to push him away. "I never had friends. Okay?" his voice sounded defeated, folding his arms across his chest and sighing. "No one ever spoke to me. I was always the oddball, the weirdo that no one wanted to be friends with. And then _you _came along… Kurt, you were my first friend. The first person I ever laughed with, and shared stories with, and connected with… That's so important to me." His shoulder's dropped, feeling his entire defence crash down around him. "I can't let that go."

There was a moment of silence that hung between them, Kurt's bright eyes boring into Blaine's with surprise. "I was your _first _friend?" he said in a hushed tone, stepping slightly closer to Blaine. His guard had completely come down, and Blaine felt so much better now that Kurt wasn't wearing the Slytherin mask.

"I've always been called a freak… Other kids avoided me," Blaine laughed self-depreciatively. "You might have thought I was weird at first, but you looked past it. No one's ever done that for me before."

Kurt considered him for a moment, pressing his lips together and looking as if he could be scheming. After drawing a long breath, it seemed he'd finally made up his mind.

"We can be friends… in secret."

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"It's the best I can do. It's the only way," Kurt responded quietly, shaking his head. Blaine bit his lip before nodding, smiling slightly in the hope Kurt would smile, too.

"As long as I get to be your friend… It's better than nothing."

"If anyone sees us talking, we tell them I'm getting homework answers off of you. Got it? Also don't smile at me too much. I'll have to make a rumour that you have a crush on me if people start questioning. …Unless we're alone together, then smile away."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, his face splitting into a grin, and even Kurt relaxed enough to smile back at him.

"This sounds really complicated."

"It is," Kurt said, smiling sadly. "But, truth be told, I missed you, too. I haven't had as much fun with any of the Slytherin's put together as I did with you." Blaine grinned, and Kurt smiled wider. "One last thing - Finn used to do this with his friends all the time. Hold out your hand."

Blaine did as he was told, watching Kurt curiously as he laughed and turned Blaine's hand the right way round. After putting out his own hand and teaching Blaine the movements, Kurt had taught Blaine their own secret handshake, slapping their palms and backs of their hands together before linking their pinkies and making an explosion gesture to break it. Blaine felt the need to make the sound effect the second time, and Kurt laughed.

"I have to go before they suspect something. I'll owl you, okay? We can arrange something."

"I'll look forward to it," Blaine smiled. Kurt returned it one last time, beginning to walk away before turning back.

"Almost forgot," Kurt grinned, before initiating their handshake once more. Blaine giggled, making the explosive noise again and looking at Kurt happily, wishing he didn't have to go so soon.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Kurt said, smiling encouragingly.

"I hope so," Blaine replied, doing his best to smile as Kurt turned away finally this time, watching him leave before sighing and slumping against the wall.

He had him back. Even if they could be the only two that knew it.


	3. Restless

**A/N: **Getting a chapter out every single day definitely isn't a thing that's going to happen xD If I force myself to write, it becomes like a chore and it just won't be good. But I'll be as consistent as I can :) Hope you enjoy! If you leave reviews they keep me motivated so if you have time or something that would be cool 3

* * *

Kurt hadn't moved since he'd found the note on his bed, the parchment still clutched in his frozen hands. His secret friendship with Blaine had gone so much smoother than he'd expected; it was almost the end of the year, and they had had virtually no slip ups. They often met up in places where their being together could be easily excused, such as the library where homework was a reason, or the owlery, where they just _happened _to bump into each other. After a while, Blaine and Finn even managed to convince him to come into the Gryffindor common room a few times, but although Kurt honestly found the company nothing short of friendly, he found he _had _to be closed off, in fear that the Gryffindor's would let slip him being around if he let himself get too close. With the end of school so close, Kurt had been practically walking on air with how things had managed to work out, especially after his last encounter with Blaine.

He had been convinced once more to go to the Gryffindor common room. A lot of students were in the library doing last minute pieces of homework, or about the grounds with their friends to enjoy the weather and environment before leaving it behind the next day, so Kurt was right in thinking they were virtually the only ones there. Finn was messing around with his best friend, Noah Puckerman, eating enchanted sweets that caused the consumer to make animal noises, and Mike and Sam were having a pretend sword fight with a couple of broken broomsticks they found one night while hiding from Filch in a broom cupboard after curfew. Mercedes Jones was having some quiet, girly conversation with Tina Cohen Chang, leaving Kurt and Blaine a couple of comfy chairs and plenty of room for themselves.

"For a common room meant for Gryffindor's, you guys sure are diverse," Kurt teased, smiling politely at Sam. Blaine laughed in agreement, choosing the arm to sit on instead of the actual sofa. "You know, I'm sure you do that just to feel taller."

"Hey, it's fun up here," Blaine pouted, swinging his legs. "Besides, you're not _that _much taller than me!"

"Tall enough to mock you," Kurt retorted, smiling playfully at Blaine. "So, summer starts tomorrow. You're not gonna miss me too much, are you?"

"I can't promise anything," Blaine replied, beaming back at him. "I still wish you weren't so proud, you know. We could talk so much easier over the phone if you'd cave in to the 21st century."

"Yes, your 21st century with your pollution and electricity bills," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. "I think I'll just stick to what I know."

"One day, I _will _get you to use a telephone," Blaine grinned, earning Kurt's other eyebrow to rise as if to tell him, _I'd like to see you try. _"You doing much this summer?"

"We usually end up seeing Quidditch matches, so there's that," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Blaine's smile grew, knowing how much Kurt hated watching those games unless it was someone he was genuinely rooting for. "And Carole has a book tour, so we'll get to go with her to see other wizard cities. I'm really excited," Kurt admitted. "We rarely get the time go properly go away."

"That's great, Kurt!" Blaine said, his excitement sounding genuine. "You have to tell me all about it. Send me a postcard! …Wizards have post cards, right?"

"Sort of," Kurt smiled. "What about you? Have much planned?"

Blaine slumped slightly, his smile looking a little tighter as he replied.

"Summers are never really that much of a fun thing for me," he sighed. "I mean, this year it's gonna be all about Cooper graduating, and that's cool because he's my big brother, you know? But… sometimes I wish…"

"I know," Kurt said, smiling softly at Blaine who returned the smile thankfully. He was glad Kurt could tell when he really wasn't comfortable with a topic; they had been over Blaine's relationship with his parents and brother more than once, now, and Kurt didn't need to hear any more if Blaine didn't want to say any more. "I'm gonna make summer more fun for you. I promise."

"But you'll be-"

"Yes," Kurt grinned. "And I would love to invite you with me, but a lot of our savings have already gone into this and it wouldn't be fair on my parents. But, I can send you little letters and surprises."

"Surprises?"

Kurt smirked. "They have a lot of gifts in the towns to represent themselves, show what they're about. There's one thing they always have in every town, and this is what's gonna brighten up your summer. I swear," he grinned. "And, of course, my letters. They'll brighten up your summer so much, you won't even need sunshine."

"Of course," Blaine smiled, his heart feeling warm knowing that Kurt would do this for him just to make his summer that bit better. "This is so cool of you, Kurt. You really don't have-"

"I want to," Kurt cut him off, smiling at him as if to show the idea made him happy, too. "Write back as much as you can, okay? I'll give you the addresses."

"Thank you," Blaine said, his eyes practically glowing with joy. "You're the bestest friend I could ever hope for."

Kurt hesitated for a moment. He'd always really thought Blaine as his best friend, but never said it aloud, and to hear it made it somehow even truer. "Right back at you," he smiled, feeling overly satisfied seeing Blaine's smile grow even more. Everything was perfect.

Until he had got back to his dorm later that day to see the note, written in the familiar handwriting of a certain Latina witch who had been watching him like a hawk. The words were taunting him; big, bold letters practically laughing at him off the parchment. Kurt had only managed a small gasp, a tiny reaction considering how his heart had dropped like a lead balloon. Three small, simple words.

_I saw you. _

Kurt didn't understand why Santana had to write it down, had to taunt him before delivering the final blow. His easy life was over, and it felt like it was all too soon. He wasn't ready to compromise, although he was sure that now Santana knew and had probably told the entire Slytherin population, he didn't really have a choice. He'd either be shunned by the rest of his house and laughed at, or forced to end his friendship with Blaine and forever feel guilty whenever he saw the person that had brought him more happiness than anyone.

Kurt really wished he was a strong enough person to go with his heart, not his head.

He tiptoed down the stairs and into the grand yet somehow also dingy Slytherin common room, finding it nothing short of arrogant after seeing the warm common room the Gryffindor's had. There was barely anyone in there, and he felt both relieved and irritated, wanting this whole thing over as quick as possible. Although both options were bad in some way, the worst part about it was being left in the dark. He _needed _to know where he stood.

After standing at the edge of the common room for sometimes, he was ready to give up when a familiar, smooth voice echoed from the dorm corridor.

"You know, they say blood traitors are as bad as mudbloods."

Kurt turned around to see Santana fixing him with a teasing smirk, her eyebrow raised and her arms folded. He knew there was no playfulness in her tone.

"Yeah well, 'they' say a lot of things," Kurt retorted, feeling small standing in front her despite being noticeably taller than her.

"Don't get smart with me, Hummel," Santana snapped. "You know what I'm talking about. You prancing around with _Anderson _like a couple of mindless Hippogriffs? It's humiliating. You ought to have seen yourself."

"Well, prancing or not, I'm sure I at least looked happy," Kurt said, wanting his tone to sound biting but his voice ended up coming out smaller than planned. It angered him; he didn't want to let himself be bullied for his own happiness.

"You should be happy knowing you're in the most elite house with the highest class of witches and wizards. Going off with some dirty blooded _Gryffindor _instead of hanging out with us? That's offensive to decent people."

"Decent people? When you don't even care about my actually happiness, I can't really see what makes _you _the decent ones here. "

"Look, I know that Gryffindor can pull off a puppy look better than a real puppy can, and his smallness kinda makes you wanna take pity on him. But who's gonna look better as your friends? Us, or him?"

"Well right now I can't say the first option's winning my favour…"

"I'm giving you one more chance, Hummel," Santana said, stepping closer to him and looking into his eyes with a fierceness that had him frozen to the spot. "You and the puppy can prance around all you want. But let me catch you? You'll _both _be sorry."

She held his gaze just a little bit longer before stepping past him, walking straight out of the common room and leaving Kurt to relieve the breath he didn't even realise he was holding. As he thought it over, he felt incredibly anxious and confused; Santana _never _gave second chances. He frowned as he realised what the girl had let go of, wondering what could possibly make her even consider passing up the opportunity to humiliate Kurt. He shook his head, realising he couldn't afford to think like that – she could still go back on her word any time. At least she hadn't sold them out _yet…_

But Blaine having to pay as well as himself wasn't something he was prepared to let happen.

He found himself running alongside Blaine, down the hill towards the forest and laughing at how Blaine purposefully tripped and rolled down _just _to beat Kurt. As they continued to run, however, Blaine now a considerable distance away from him, the ground began to shake, and Kurt was suddenly unable to move, screaming at Blaine as things began to crumble. Darkness surrounded him, Blaine being the only thing he could see with a mysterious spotlight shining down on him. The boy looked at him confused, and Kurt's arms stretched out to his sides, daring to look down as he suddenly realised; he was on a tight rope. He couldn't see what was beneath him, or what was behind him; only knew that Blaine was at the other end, yelling for him to hurry up, don't leave him behind. He pushed himself on, not wanting to be the reason for his best friend's cries, but only a few steps away a hand grabbed his ankle, ready to pull him down into the darkness. His head snapped up, looking into Blaine's with sheer terror, but as he felt the sensation of falling and reached for Blaine's outstretched hand, he was jolted into awakeness, never knowing if he was saved in time.

Kurt was never a subject to nightmares, but that night whenever he tried to get back to sleep, the same kind of dreams would raid his mind; dreams where he couldn't get to Blaine, or where he was putting him in danger, or how his true Slytherin ways would eventually take over and put a gruesome end to their friendship anyway. He knew he was just over thinking this, as he very often did, but since it was the only thing he could really think about, there seemed to be no way to stop this. With another spell of drowsiness taking him over, he vowed to speak to Blaine about this tomorrow. Perhaps talking this through would settle his mind, even if he had no ideas no how to make it better.

"Kurt! _Kurt!_"

The boy in question turned around, both horrified and relieved to see Blaine running towards him, holding out a piece of parchment in his hands. He cocked his head to one side when Blaine held it out to him, unsure how to play along or if Blaine had just forgotten to be cautious now they were leaving to go home. They were standing on the crowded platform, boarding the train back to Kings Cross along with the entire school, and Kurt hadn't managed to see Blaine at all until now thanks to the hectic home time arrangements.

"Notes for Professor Sprout's summer assignment. You said you needed them from me but I forgot to give them to you."

Kurt smiled, unfolding the parchment to see what was really Blaine's address scrawled messily across the middle.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled, folding it back up and holding Blaine's gaze. He knew if he didn't say it now, he would have to write it in one of his letters, and since he'd wanted them to bring Blaine nothing but joy this wasn't something he was ready to do. "There was actually something I needed to talk to you-"

"I wanna say something first," Blaine said, looking around to check amongst the sea of people to see if anyone was watching them suspiciously. "Kurt… I know this year's been sheltered and confusing for us, but… I'm really not lying when I say it's been the best year of my whole life," he smiled, blushing slightly. "I'm gonna really, really miss you over the summer… I kinda can't wait to get back to school." The both of them laughed, and Blaine nervously bit his lip, wondering if him opening his heart on the edge of a crowded platform was too much. "What did you wanna say?"

"Oh… Only that… I'm gonna really miss you, too. There's really no one like you, Blaine," he smiled, accepting silently that he'd just have to advise Blaine of their bystander some other time. "Try and have a good summer, okay?"

"I'll try," Blaine promised. "You too. And look after Finn," he grinned, taking a step away from him to go to his own carriage.

"I'll do my best," Kurt giggled, lifting his hand in a discreet wave as his best friend walked away from him for good. He bit his lip, just standing there for a moment to look over his options, but he soon sighed with frustration and pushed away his thoughts as he realised once again there was no strong outcome.

He'd never let someone as close to him as Blaine. And as he leaned his head against the window, taking in just how scary that concept was with a tiny, carefree smile, he realised he really didn't mind.


End file.
